


The Eagle Airways: One Intense Experience

by Iorhael



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every passenger always expects to have an enjoyable flying experience. The cooperation between the pilot and his cabin crews is very important. But what happens if the pilot is one smoking hot man who has intense bonding with one of the cute stewards? Put on your safety belt and enjoy the flight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eagle Airways: One Intense Experience

“Welcome to the Eagle Airways flight 007 to the Lonely Mountain. This is your pilot Captain Thorin Oakenshield speaking. Please pay attention to our steward Kili who will show you the safety instructions in our flight.”  
  
“Should you need any assistance please don't hesitate to ask him. However, we have to remind you to keep your hands to yourself. However, under certain situation, for instance you feel cold, you may ask help from him. He will hold you in his arms to keep you warm.”  
  
“Our flight will take about eight hours and there are some occasions where the plane will be on autopilot. The pilot therefore will be available to help you as well.”  
  
“Our point is, before you ask Kili to assist you with anything, your request must be approved by Captain Thorin, since our pilot here is notorious with his jealous behavior.”  
  
“This is your pilot again. It's not that he is jealous. He just wants to say that sometimes steward Kili is too busy with the pilot himself. In that case it should be understood that Kili will not be able to help anyone. Hence the pilot's approval.”  
  
“We really need your understanding regarding this important issue. Since our safety during the flight is in our pilot's hand, so we must make sure that his mood should be at the best level. And steward Kili is known for his ability to entertain our pilot in his very special and intimate ways.” *cough cough*  
  
“Since all of you seem to understand very clearly, now please, enjoy your flight. Thank you! While Captain Thorin and steward Kili enjoy their time together alone at the Captain's private cabin.”  
  
“Please enjoy your flight and have a taste of our delicious wine. Try to ignore any sounds you might hear from our captain's chamber, as those sounds might be the effect of our pilot and steward's intense activity.”  
  
“Since our steward Kili is still so young; therefore, our pilot Thorin has taken the liberty to take control of their intimate activities. Yet Captain Thorin understands that a lesson will not complete unless you learn everything you need to know about a subject. Thus in regards of knowledge, he sometimes lets young steward Kili to be in charge.”  
  
“During the time when Kili is in charge, pilot Thorin will give up all control he has as the best knowledge and ability will be gained once steward Kili is able to explore pilot Thorin at the maximum level.”  
  
“Good morning! This is pilot Thorin speaking. We are now flying on auto pilot since I need to take a complete rest due to last night’s intense activity. If you need us to assist you on something, you may ask for help from our steward Fili, since our steward Kili is sleeping next to me.”  
  
“This is your captain speaking - Ouch, what? Kili, get off my... ugh, guh, Kili, c'mon. Let go... Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, aghh. Kili...”  
  
“This is steward Fili. I will sing you a very long and loud song to distract you from hearing any inappropriate noises coming from our pilot's chamber. Uhmm...here we go..... Oh God...oke... LALALALALALAALALALALALALALA...”  
  
*There is a leak in the speaker system to the pilot's cabin* “Agh, what the hell. It's your brother singing, Kili. What a turn off. Fili, enough with the bloody tune, wanker. Shut your frigging MOUTH!!!”  
  
“Oh please ignore the pilot's voice as I will continue to sing. Uhmmm....uhmmm... Oke, LALALALALALAALALALALALLALALALALALALALALA

LALALALALALALALAALLALALALALA.”

“That's absolutely correct. Keep singing, brother!” *Kili pounces at pilot Thorin* “I have a, err, BIGGER problem, here.”

*Fili is knocking softly on the pilot's chamber* “Uhmm...captain, are you done? Can I stop singing now? The passengers are more interested in hearing the funny noises from your chamber rather than my singing.”

“Uhh, w-what?” *Thorin wraps himself with a blanket and runs fingers in his hair* “Yeah, I am. I, uhh, will be in the cockpit in a few.” *groans* “No, cock – I mean, you know what I mean. Kili, stop it!”

“Uh..oh...why should I stop?” *kiss...kiss...* “FILIIIII...will you continue singing? Pleaseeeee....” *whimpers*

“Are we landed yet?”

 

:::

**Author's Note:**

> So alvieramarisha and I are kinda into chatting recently and this is one of the results. NOT to be taken seriously. We know Thorin and Kili are relatives but here they might not. Totally, definitely AU. :P


End file.
